Harry Potter e o Lord das Trevas
by Gian
Summary: A guerra está instaurada. O ministério busca agir de modo a dar-lhe um fim. Mas somente Harry Potter poderá levar essa missão a cabo, com ajuda dos seus amigos Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger busca desvendar o paradeiro das horcruxes restantes.


**Harry Potter e o Lord das Trevas**

Capítulo 1: Sozinho e Desprotegido

O Salão de Slytherin era um lugar era bem decorado, mas sem luxo, as paredes verde-esmeralda e as colunas de prata contrastavam com o piso de marfim. Um grande tapete vermelho-sangue se estendia por todo átrio e brilhava à luz dos archotes, ao fim dele havia uma escada que levava a um palanque onde uma enorme cobra circundava uma figura esquelética, alta com olhos vermelhos, nariz viperino e feições duras se assentava.

Lord Voldemort aguardava o retorno de seus enviados, ele queria resultados, coisa que seus seguidores quase nunca atingiam, mas desta vez não poderia ser assim: "O garoto Malfoy, deve cumprir a missão, senão...", ele não costumava perdoar e quando o fazia havia seqüelas.

Draco, Snape, Amycos, Alecto e Fenrir Greyback,que conseguira escapar por sorte, seriam os únicos que veriam o Lord face-a-face, pois a eles era devido o sucesso da missão. Ao chegarem ao reduto de Voldemort, um enorme portal com a gravura, em alto relevo, de um crânio humano com uma serpente no lugar da língua servia de entrada. Um a um, os cinco colocaram seus braços numa fenda localizada à direita e disseram: "MOSMORDRE", o portal rangeu e liberou a passagem. No átrio aproximadamente 70 bruxos e bruxas conversavam, passaram cumprimentando alguns deles e foram aos dormitórios, após vestirem o uniforme de Comensais, voltaram ao átrio uma voz esganiçada anunciou:

- O Lord ordena que se apresentem a ele, acompanhem-me!

- Nós sabemos muito bem o caminho seu verme – respondeu Snape.

- Não fale assim comigo! – gritou Pettigrew.

- _Petrificus Totalus_!

Pettigrew não teve tempo de ver o que o atingira, no instante seguinte somente seus olhos podiam se mexer, os Comensais da Morte imediatamente começaram a rir. Os cinco se puseram a caminho do Salão, descendo ainda mais no subsolo por uma longa escada que serpenteava até chegar a outro portal onde dez comensais deviam estar fazendo a guarda, mas naquele momento só havia dois:

- Deixem-nos passar. – ordenou Greyback.

- E porque deveríamos? – falou Rodolfo Lestrange.

- Não nos atrase, o Lord nos espera! – respondeu Snape.

- Tio, por favor! – disse Draco.

- O que há com você, Draco? Está com medo do Lord? - ele e o outro bruxo riram alto.

- Acham que acreditamos em vocês?

- O que você acha não importa, Larrouse! Abra o portal! – falou Amycos.

O bruxo baixinho, de olhos azuis e cabelos já grisalhos, relutou por um instante e com um toque da varinha abriu a passagem.

- Diga a Latrese, McLeen e aos outros que nos agradeçam depois por não os denunciarmos a sua desobediência - disse Alecto sarcástica e acompanhou os outros.

O grupo avançou em direção à escada, ao se aproximarem, pararam e ajoelharam e disseram em uníssono:

- Salve o Lord das Trevas!

Lord Voldemort se levantou e disse:

- Então finalmente voltaram?- falou Voldemort.

- Sim, milorde. Ficamos agradecidos pela sua preocupação - disse Alecto.

- Cale-se! Não me faça rir. Bem devo presumir então que aquele velho idiota está morto, não é?

- Sim, senhor. Obtivemos sucesso!- respondeu Amycos.

- Muito bem. Fenrir! Vejo que saciou um pouco de sua fome hoje, estou certo?

- Sim, mestre. O filho de Arthur Weasley está seriamente ferido. - gabou-se Greyback.

- Seriamente ferido! E por que não morto?

- Lamento, Lord das Trevas. Mas ainda não é lua cheia e não posso me transformar.

- E o que isso me importa?! _Argenta Filaris._

Todos ficaram parados ouvindo os uivos de dor de Greyback, da varinha de Voldemort finos fios de prata saíam e envolviam o corpo do lobisomem, depois de alguns minutos, Voldemort o soltou.

- Saia da minha frente! Você me enoja!- gritou Voldemort.

Fenrir dirigiu-se à porta e saiu ainda uivando de dor.

- Por falar em nojo, Draco, como se sentiu ao matar Dumbledore?

- Ele não o matou, mestre!- disse Alecto cinicamente.

- Isso é verdade, mestre. O moleque se acovardou. -completou Amycos.

- Isso é verdade, Severo? - a voz de Voldemort soava como uma espada cortando o ar.

- Sim, milorde. Eu mesmo o matei. - respondeu Snape.

- Suponho que saiba, quais são as conseqüências que sua desobediência lhe trará, não e mesmo?

- E as aceito, milorde.

- No entanto, você foi fiel à missão a qual foi incumbido, parabéns! Mas...

- E quanto a mim, Lord das Trevas?- disse Malfoy.

- Rarará! VOCÊ, DRACO, É MAIS FRACO QUE EU PENSEI QUE FOSSE!- a risada fez os cabelos da nuca de Draco se arrepiarem.

- Sua mãe não gostará nada de saber disso. Além disso, sofremos uma baixa, Gibbon morreu em batalha.

Um barulho sobressaltou todos, Narcisa Malfoy entrou correndo, seguida de Bellatrix Lestrange, derramando lágrimas no tapete e gritando:

- Por piedade, milorde. Não o machuque.

- Como se atreve a entrar assim em meus aposentos, Narcisa! E você Bellatrix não consegue conter a sua irmã! Que espécie de Comensais da Morte vocês são! Não têm amor à essas suas vidas patéticas e medíocres!

- Perdão, milorde.- falou Bellatrix fazendo uma reverência - Minha irmã teve um acesso de maternidade e não pude contê-la.

- Como você diz isso assim com essa calma, você sabe o que o Lord das Trevas fará e não se opõe – Narcisa estava desesperada.

- Calem-se as duas! Amycos, Alecto, Severo! Levem esse moleque e a tia daqui imediatamente.

Narcisa abraçou Draco e disse:

- Não se preocupe meu filho, eu vou ficar bem. Te amo, meu filho.

- Também te amo, mãe.

- Venha, moleque, não ouviu o Lord? – disse Amycos agarrando o braço o garoto

Narcisa acompanhou enquanto os cinco se re tiravam. Ela não fazia idéia do que aconteceria a seguir...

Snape, Draco, Amycos, Alecto, Larrouse, Rodolfo e Bellatrix Lestrange podiam ouvir os gritos de Narcisa. Draco chorava...

Aquelas eram as férias mais estranhas para Harry: ele não voltaria a Hogwarts, não jogaria mais quadribol, não veria mais o castelo que havia se tornado seu lar...

Porém, estranhas mesmo eram as atitudes dos Dursleys: na chegada à estação, Duda e tio Valter carregaram sua bagagem; tia Petúnia fizera uma enorme torta de amoras para comemorar seu retorno; e ninguém reclamava do barulho que Edwiges fazia à noite; até nas refeições puxavam assunto com ele. Harry não reclamava, mas sabia que tudo aquilo tinha hora e data para acabar: meia-noite de 31 de Julho. Ao completar 17 anos e a proteção que ele possuía na casa deixaria de ter efeito e ele deixaria o número 4 da Rua dos Alfeneiros.

Era só nisso que Harry pensava, na missão de sua vida matar Voldemort. Mas agora que Dumbledore estava morto o que aconteceria ao mundo mágico? Que seria da Ordem da Fênix? Que seria dele mesmo?

Harry sentou-se na sua cama e tateou na mesa-de-cabeceira até encontrar seus óculos, com tudo em foco, foi até onde estava a gaiola de Edwiges, a coruja piou feliz aos carinhos do dono e os devolveu dando bicadinhas de leve no braço dele. Harry abriu a janela, o céu estava limpo, o sol brilhava, crianças brincavam na rua, Little Winging estava calma naquele dia...

As cartas de Hermione e Rony estavam empilhadas no mezanino, eles haviam se correspondido bastante, diferente dos outros anos, mais uma dos Dursley. Tentou não pensar nos amigos, lembrá-los fazia com que a imagem de Gina viesse à sua mente com o impacto de um feitiço estuporante. Foi quando Harry pode ver que algo cinza se deslocava ziguezagueando verticalmente no céu, logo reconheceu era Errol, Harry estranhou era mais fácil mandar Pichí, não se sabia até quando Errol agüentaria servir de carteiro. Quando a coruja desabou encima da cômoda, escapulindo para o chão, foi que Harry percebeu que ele não trazia uma carta, mas sim um embrulho onde se via escrito: "URGENTE".

A correspondência era uma grande caixa vermelha de madeira com um enorme leão dourado pintado na tampa. Na lateral havia seis chaves, mas somente uma fechadura. Aquilo só poderia ser brincadeira ter que testar qual chave abriria a caixa.

Testou à primeira, a caixa destrancou e no interior havia um bilhete: "Para que Edwiges não tenha que comer tantos ratos". Com tanta coisa na cabeça, só aí foi que Harry percebeu do que se tratava, a caixa tinha a mesma utilidade do baú usado por Moody no quarto ano, passou a segunda chave na fechadura, dentro do segundo compartimento havia uma caixa de doces caseiros e um bilhete: " Para _você_ não comer tantos ratos". E prosseguiu: no terceiro havia dezenas de envelopes com cromos dos sapos de chocolate, " para você completar sua coleção"; no quarto um bisbilhoscópio, " para ajudar na sua proteção"; no quinto, mais alguns doces, " para você não estar tão magro quando chegar aqui em casa". Mas o que havia de mais importante estava no sexto compartimento: uma carta.

Numa letra que Harry reconheceria até sem óculos estava escrito:

"Querido Harry,

Desculpe importuná-lo, mas é que eu precisava mandar esta carta para você. As férias estão sendo horríveis sem poder te ouvir, te ver, te abraçar, te beijar, sem ter você ao meu lado. E pior ainda é saber que mesmo que o pudesse ver e ouvir, você me trataria como amiga e nada mais. Eu disse que compreendia seus motivos, mas não posso deixar de perguntar: por que, depois de tudo o que passamos juntos na Câmara Secreta, na AD, no Ministério e na noite da morte do prof. Dumbledore, você não me julgue confiável para contar seus segredos, eu sinto que isso é um modo que você usa para me proteger, mas não é certo você ter tantas coisas com que se preocupar e ainda ter que pensar em mim. É por isso que eu livro você do peso que eu represento na sua vida, eu peço que não pense em mim. Finja que ainda está no quinto ano namorando a Cho Chang e eu o Miguel. Só não esqueça o quanto eu amo você.

Sigo te amando e esperando o dia em que possamos ficar juntos sem impedimentos.

Para sempre sua,

Gina."

Harry fechou o pergaminho e segurou as lágrimas, sentia-se como o basilisco sendo atingido pela espada de Gryffindor, não pensar nela já era só por si impossível e ainda ter que fingir que amava outra? Harry custou a acreditar que ele lhe pedira aquilo, mesmo depois de tornar a ler o manuscrito. Ela tinha razão de se sentir injustiçada, mas como dissera a Rufus Scrimgeour: era um homem de Dumbledore e não desobedeceria às suas ordens devido a sua morte. A morte de Dumbledore seria vingada...

Tomou um banho, vestiu-se e desceu à cozinha para tomar café, lá se encontrava somente sua tia:

- Onde estão tio Válter e Duda?

- Válter levou o Duda para que ele o visse tratar de negócios. Duda precisa endireitar-se e eu e seu tio faremos de tudo para que isso aconteça.

- Já estava na hora, né tia?- resmungou Harry.

- Você tem razão!- retorquiu Petúnia, dando um sorriso amarelo.- Mas vamos, sente-se que eu vou servir o seu café.

- Obrigado, tia.- disse Harry sentando-se.

Ele não pôde mais segurar a curiosidade e falou:

- Tia!

- Sim, Harry?

- Por que vocês têm me tratado tão bem desde que voltei da escola?

- Tia Petúnia sentou-se e então respondeu:

- Bem, Harry. Recebemos essa carta antes de você voltar de Hogwarts - tirou um envelope do bolso do avental e deu a Harry.

O envelope estava endereçado a Petúnia Evans Dursley, Rua dos Alfeneiros nº 4, Little Winging, Surrey. Mais uma vez Harry via àquela letra tão conhecida: McGonagall.

- Nela sua professora diz que o diretor da escola foi assassinado. E, bem, além desta casa ele era o único que poderia protegê-lo na ausência de seus pais e do seu padrinho - Harry sentiu uma pontada no coração - e já que assim pelo menos enquanto estiver conosco, gostaríamos de deixá-lo à vontade com seus pensamentos, afinal segundo seu professor você é o único que pode derrotar o tal bruxo, como é mesmo o nome dele?

- Voldemort. – Harry sentiu-se estranho de falar o nome de Voldemort para uma trouxa, pois ela não o temia, embora soubesse o que ele podia fazer.

- Esse mesmo. Pois bem Harry já que estamos aqui eu tenho dois pedidos a fazer para você.- disse ela meio sem jeito.

- Pode dizer.- "Estava bom demais pra ser verdade".

- O primeiro é que... hãn... é...

- Pode dizer tia - disse Harry tentando acalmá-la.

- É que eu quero que você me perdoe!- disse atropeladamente - Pronto é isso, eu entenderei se você não quiser, sei que se fosse ao contrário sua mãe acolheria meu filho como um filho legítimo, eu lamento não poder ter pedido perdão à sua mãe pelo meu rancor e pelo meu ressentimento, eu era uma tola, nossos pais amavam igualmente a cada uma das duas, mesmo que eu não pudesse fazer m-m-mágicas... E bem agora ela está morta e você está aqui, acho que essa é a chance que eu tenho de me redimir...

Apesar do susto, Harry só conseguiu falar:

- Eu perdôo sim tia. Afinal era o que minha mãe faria, não é?- disse ele sorrindo. - Qual o segundo pedido?

- Posso dar um abraço no meu sobrinho?- disse ela visivelmente emocionada.

- Acho que pode sim!

Eles se abraçaram e Harry pôde sentir sobre seu ombro as lágrimas daquela que passara os últimos dezesseis anos resmungando por sua causa, mas que a partir dali estaria empenhada em fazer daquela casa, mesmo que por poucos dias, o lar dele...

Após o café, Harry voltou ao seu quarto, e encontrou o exemplar d' O Profeta Diário, folheou o jornal e não encontrou nada de importante, decidiu passar o resto do dia arrumando suas coisas, não queria que tudo estivesse desorganizado no dia da sua partida.

Puxou o malão de dentro do armário e abriu. Depois passou a se ocupar em empilhar os livros de Feitiços, de Poções( colocou o do sexto ano como último da pilha), jogou fora os do segundo ano( nada do que Lockhart escrevera lhe interessava) e os de Adivinhação, arrumou os de Transfiguração, Herbologia e História da Magia junto com os de Astronomia e guardou um lugar separado para os de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Guardou os outros livros e pergaminhos em uma caixa. Brandiu a varinha (agora contava com permissão do próprio Rufus Scrimgeour para usar magia em casa): _MINIMUS. _E todos os livros se encolheram a ponto de caberem em um quarto do malão.

Arrumou as roupas, a caixa de Gina e o kit de manutenção de vassouras (que Hermione enfeitiçara para nunca acabar) no malão e cobriu com os seis suéteres feitos pela Sra. Weasley e fechou o malão.

Quando olhou no relógio faltavam quinze minutos para às seis, nem percebera as horas passarem. Desceu às escadas, tomando cuidado com o último degrau, e pôde ouvir uma parte da conversa que se desenrolava ali:

- Vai ser uma pena o Harry ir embora não é papai?- disse Duda.

- É verdade, meu filho...- disse tio Válter pesaroso - espero que ele não guarde mágoas de nós...

Harry chegou à cozinha nesse instante, assustando tio Válter que deixou cair a colher:

- Ah! Harry! Aí está você!Então, já sabe para onde vai?- perguntou tio Válter.

- Vou para A Toca, a casa do meu amigo Rony – respondeu Harry sentando- se.

- Só quero que saiba Harry, que apesar de todo o mal que lhe fizemos, tememos pela sua segurança e creio que até que se vá possamos viver como uma família.

- Como queira tio Válter.

Todos permaneceram calados até o fim do jantar.

Os dias passaram num piscar de olhos e logo chegou a véspera da partida. Porém, para espanto de Harry, não passava de um dia igual aos outros. Acordou, fez a cama, tomou banho, desceu para o café; de volta ao quarto, verificou se tudo estava em ordem, depois almoçou e passou o resto do dia mexendo nas plantas do jardim e aparando a grama; só no jantar percebeu algo diferente, mas não eram os Dursley, seu corpo estava cansado como se tivesse dormido na chão, mas não deu importância.

Jantou silenciosamente, empilhou a louça e subiu para esperar a meia-noite no seu quarto. No entanto, ainda eram nove horas. Olhou para a gaiola de Edwiges, onde Errol havia descansado e da qual havia ido embora ao dia anterior. Pensou em Gina e adormeceu, sonhou com o dia da final da copa de quadribol, na Torre da Grifinória quando beijou sua amada pela primeira vez, mas alguma coisa aconteceu e Harry sentiu o coração dela parar, ela caiu morta à sua frente, revelando a face que mais odiava na vida: Lord Voldemort.

*Com a cicatriz em chamas, despertou assustado, "Que bom que foi só um pesadelo", tateou em busca dos óculos e olhou no relógio: três para meia-noite. Resolveu comemorar a maioridade no jardim, desceu às escadas com cuidado para não fazer muito barulho. Abriu a porta com igual cuidado, saiu e começou a andar pelo jardim, resolveu sentar ( o corpo moído de cansaço o impedia de permanecer de pé). Olhou no relógio: poucos segundos.

Iniciou a contagem regressiva: dez, nove, oito, sete, seis, cinco, quatro, três, dois, um...

A última coisa que viu, de relance, foram seus tios e primo saindo da casa e gritando "Feliz aniversário, Harry!" porque sentiu seu corpo ser puxado do chão; devagar, começou a levitar, sentiu-se num imenso vazio, não escutava nada, começou a desesperar-se.

Ao atingir a altura do topo da chaminé, sentiu que seu corpo lutava para manter algo dentro de si, começou a contorcer-se devido à dor que o atingiu sem aviso, mas outra força o obrigava a ficar ereto, sentiu um forte vento gelado soprar, querendo arrancar algo dele, ao abrir seus olhos, percebeu que à sua frente estava aquela que dera a vida a ele e por ele, os mesmos olhos azuis, mas os cabelos ruivos: sua mãe, Lílian Potter.

Harry permaneceu olhando àquela figura espectral pelo que lhe parecera uma eternidade, quando a figura falou, a voz mansa fez Harry querer que aquilo nunca terminasse:

- Olá, meu filho!

- Olá, mamãe...

- Querido, hoje você completa 17 anos, o meu sacrifício hoje perde efeito...

Harry enxugou as lágrimas, sentia que precisava ouvir sua mãe.

- O seu pai e eu fomos muito felizes, mas não se pode ser feliz plenamente enquanto um mal dessa magnitude assombrar, eu e seu pai não sabíamos o porquê de Voldemort querer matá-lo, mas mesmo com a nossa morte o nosso filho não morreria, ainda mais pelas mãos dele, então lembrei de algo que o prof. Dumbledore havia me falado: Não há magia mais forte que o amor. Revesti seu corpo com meu amor e ele não pode matá-lo. Hoje você está perdendo essa proteção, mas _nunca_, Harry, você vai perder o amor que eu plantei em você. Eu o amarei sempre, meu filho!

- Eu também amo você mamãe. - disse Harry.

Com essas palavras e um sorriso no rosto, Lílian Potter retirou-se ao céu, deixando nele um rastro escarlate. Harry permaneceu parado, ainda flutuando, olhando o lugar aonde sua mãe havia ido, sentiu seu corpo sendo puxado de volta ao solo e, antes de desmaiar , pensou:

"Agora sim estou sozinho e desprotegido".


End file.
